nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome-Mart
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot You are the new shopkeeper of Nitrome-Mart, a store devoted to selling Nitrome merchandise. You play the game by selecting ten items from a list. These ten items will be the items you have available for sale on that day. There will be hints telling you just what merchandise is popular on that day, to help you make the right choices and, in turn, make the most sales possible. Then you must select a price for those items. If a customer doesn't like that price, you may lose their business. Once you are ready to start the day, you click the Open button, and Nitrome-Mart opens for the day. Once the store opens, customers will begin to walk in. To see what they want to buy, hover the mouse cursor over them. If you have that item in stock, click on them to sell it to them. But be aware, as you sell items, you may be getting more money, but soon you'll be out of that item! After five minutes, the day is up. A box will come up showing you your daily profits. Then, you have to go into your menu and either select new items to put up for sale, buy more of an item so that you can continue to sell it, or raise and lower prices for certain items. Then, you click Open to start the next day. After 30 days/levels, (one month), your overall profits are pooled together to form your total score. Controls Use your mouse to select items for sale, raise and lower prices, and raise the number of certain items you have in stock. How to Play This was pretty much explained in the Plot section, but this will go into detail a bit more. To bring up the list of items, you click the Merchandise tab. To select an item, click the Plus sign next to that item. To deselect it, press the Subtraction sign next to that item. A bar running along the left side of the box the item is displayed in shows how much of that item you currently have. When this bar is low, you need to buy more of that item. To buy more, simply raise the level on that bar, but be aware that the more you raise the bar, the more money you are spending. Along the bottom of the box the item is displayed in is a smaller box with a number in it. This number is the price of the item. To lower or raise it, click on the box and type in the new number. You may have to raise or lower this number contrary to whether or not your customers think it is a good price. Merchandise Below is a list of the items that you can sell in Nitrome-Mart. Also shown is a short description of the item and how much it costs for you to replace that item. Canary Action-figure: A 4-inch toy that has a real-working cutting laser! $2 to replace one. Cuboy T-shirt: Get it in pink, get it in blue, get it with money! $5 to replace one. Ice Cream Plush Toy: Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, or sorbet! Warning: May melt. Keep at lower than forty degrees Farenheit. $3 to replace one. Box of Peanuts: Enjoy, but keep away from Chimps. $6 to replace one. Hot Air Balloon: (Bean Person not included). $3 to replace 3. Final Ninja Costume: Ninja Stars sold seperately. $10 to replace one. Swindler Yo-yo: This yo-yo looks just like Swindler! $4 to replace one. Enzyme in a Jar: Comes in three colors, but don't be surprised if Doctor Nastidious comes looking for you. $5 to replace one. Enemy 585 Stuffed Henchman: Now you can tell all of your friends that you have a Henchman! $5 to replace one. Icebreaker Hammer: Good for smashing ice, trolls, and pickle jars. $10 to replace one. Chick Flick Beach Ball: Bounce it around, but don't drop it! $5 to replace one. Feed Me House Plant: Be sure to feed him and give him plenty of sunlight. $10 to replace one. Off the Rails Train Set: Assembly required. Spiky shells not included. $15 to replace one. NES: Comes with a game cartridge for Super Treadmill. $30 dollars to replace one. NES Game Pack: Includes cartridges for The Bucket, Silly Sausage, Mega Mash, and Knight Trap. $20 to replace one. Rubble Trouble Puzzle: Disassembly required. $5 to replace one. Colour Blind Paint Set: If only you could see the colors... $8 to replace one. Jack Frost Ice Pack: Let Jack keep your school lunch cold. $4 to replace one. Chisel Power Drill: Drill holes with the digging powers of Chiseller! $10 to replace one. Nebula Night Light: Afraid of the dark? Plug Nebula in to dash your fears! $5 to replace one. Rex209 Action-figure: Enzyme sold seperately. $3 to replace one. Ice Beak Ice Pack: Ice Beak will keep your lunch icy cold. $4 to replace one. Parrot Beach Ball: Now the Parrot from Squawk can join you at the beach. $5 to replace one. Sand Man Sand Box: Don't worry if the sand falls out, the box will always fill itself up again. $15 to replace one. Hazmat Hero Costume: Whether you're trick-or-treating or fighting robots, this suit will get the job done! $10 to replace one. Snot Put Yo-yo: The slimiest yo-yo you'll ever have! $5 to replace one. Scribble Paint Set: Comes with one color--black. $8 to replace one. Fluffykins T-shirt: Get a Fluffykins hat to match! $4 to replace one. Avalanche Toboggan: Great for sledding and outrunning avalanches. $10 to replace one. Fluffykins Hat: Get a Fluffykins T-shirt to match! $4 to replace one. B.C. Bow: Comes with thirty arrows. $15 to replace one Twin Shot Bow: Includes twenty regular arrows and ten love arrows. $15 to replace one. Flightless Ladder: Can grow to any height for your convenience! $20 to replace one. Cactus Man House Plant: Wears a sombrero, and can drive handcarts. $5 to replace one. Nitrome Recipe Book: Learn how to make Orange Goo Pie, Fat Cat Cake, Cheese Moons, or even a Yeti Burger with this handy cook book. $6 to replace one. Levels Below are the hints given to you at the beginning of each level or day to help you make good choices when selecting items to sell that day. Day 1: Wearable merchandise is quite popular these days. Day 2: Action Figures are all the rage! Day 3: Today we have some unseasonal snow. Day 4: Yesterday's snow storm has people looking to buy items for maintenance. Day 5: Today is International Balloon Day! Day 6: Children are seeming to crave yo-yos for some reason. Day 7: The art competition is today, why not try to profit off of it? Day 8: House plants have become rather popular. Day 9: School has begun--I wonder what lunch will be? Day 10: The Nitrome Boss has declared that the NES system is on sale--1% off. Day 11: An inexplicable raving for enzymes has surfaced. Day 12: It's the weekend and everyone has the beach on their minds. Day 13: The mayor is having a banquet and everyone is required to bring a dish. Day 14: People want more games for their NES! Day 15: Kids have train set fever as of late. Day 16: Surveys show that 1 of every 3 kids are afraid of the dark. Day 17: Halloween is just around the corner. Day 18: Local news says action figures are out and stuffed animals are in. Day 19: With the strange heat wave, everyone is begging for something cold and edible... Day 20: The Archery competition is this week, and people of all ages are looking to enter. Day 21: Wearable merch is back in style! Day 22: The baseball game has caused a peanut craving. Day 23: People want more enzymes to go with their action-figures! Day 24: Sand boxes have spiked in popularity with the younger age group. Day 25: Tests show unanimous results--kids need more yo-yos! Day 26: The carnival is in town and the carnies need stuffed animals to give away as prizes. Day 27: The mayor is having a costume party. Day 28: The local headlines say: Nitrome Boss Throws Tantrum at Lack of NES sales. Day 29: The sun is up and the water is great! Another great day for beach-goers. Day 30: Parents search for new recipes as kids lose interest in traditional food. Trivia *All of the merchandise is related to Nitrome games in some way. Category:Games Category:Locations